


Exes Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Exes Friends

Clint has commitment issues.   
That is why his relationships don't last long.  
He is afraid to open himself,   
To his girlfriend or wife.  
His marriage was also short lived.  
Just 3 months.   
He doesn't regret any of his relationships.

He is friends with,  
Most of his exes.  
Bobbi, Jess, Carol.  
Sometimes he finds it surprising.   
But he is glad,  
That these women are considering,   
Being his friend,   
After the fiascos of a relationship.


End file.
